


Youre so pretty dont you know?

by Slinkijinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkijinki/pseuds/Slinkijinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a boy messea you around your best friend is always there for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youre so pretty dont you know?

You could feel the bile in your stomach rise as a wave of nausea washed over you. You felt unclean and unsanitary, not to mention humiliated. 

You're brand new floral summer dress felt heavy as it stuck to every single inch of your skin, highlighting everything you didn't want it too, due to the heavy rain. Your perfectly styled hair was now matted and you were unsure if the makeup that was running down your face was a result of the rain or your tears. Probably both.

You felt unclean. No matter how much rain fell you did not feel cleansed. You could still feel his hands on your arms, and his uninvited lips on your own.

He had used you. The boy you had a crush on for years who finally asked you out, did it all for a joke. A stupid bet with his friends to get you to kiss him.

Your eyes widened as you watched him close his own and dip his head closer to yours. Closer and closer until his lips were on yours. You felt your cheeks begin to burn red as you slowly began to kiss him back but that was when you heard the click of a camera. You pulled away to see his friends surrounding you, all laughing. He greeted them before joining in with the laughing.

"Did you actually believe I liked you?" His cruel words felt like acid burning your skin and you could not top the impending tears that were threatening to run down your face but you would never let them see you like that so you ran. 

 

You were unsure where to go. You didn't want to go home since you would be home alone and you knew you would think too much. You somehow found yourself at an ever so familiar place. You found the bench. The one that overlooked the river perfectly. The one you had shared countless memories on and for a second you felt safe. That was until a roar of thunder broke your thoughts and the rain began falling even heavier than before. 

“Y/N?” You heard a voice from behind you speak. You recognised the voice. You turned your head to find your best friend, Jinki, standing watching you with such sad eyes.

“Y/N oh my god come here!” He removed his jacket immediately and wrapped it around you before he guided you to his apartment block with a strong arm around you. You were unsure if he could hear you crying but you honestly didn't care since you were safe now that Jinki was here.   
In the elevator up, he did not say a word and he simply pulled you close to his chest and let your tears fall on him. 

“Let's get you warm.” He spoke as he unlocked the front door and followed you inside. You stood silently in the living room as he hurriedly ran about his apartment before handing you a bundle of clothes and guiding you in for a hot bath.

You stripped yourself bare before submerging yourself in the hot relaxing water. You heard a knock in the door before Jinki walked in and sat down beside you, taking the loofah and beginning to softly wash you.   
It was not uncommon for Jinki to do this. Whenever one of you were upset, this was the go-to comfort strategy. There were no sexual undertones to it at all either, it simply highlighted the bond that you two shared. Jinki didn't speak and neither did you but you both knew that this was healing the wound. Climbing out and putting on the clothes he supplied you with, a little smile creeping onto your face when you realise that they are his pyjamas. 

Leaving the bathroom, your nose was immediately filled by the aroma of your favourite food while your stomach growled hungrily. Jinki gave a warm smile before leading you to the sofa where you two cuddled up for the next two hours. 

Jinki didn't force you to talk but he did prompt it. He knew that you were a closed off person, but whenever he was there you were always safe. You soon began recalling the past few hours to him. 

“Y/N you do not deserve that. The only reason I walked home that way was because I missed you and I wanted to sit on the bench where we meet but the rain and then I saw you…” His voice cracked.  
“I will never let that happen to you again” Jinki simply spoke.  
“That's where we first met, wasn't it? At the bench.” You smiled, remembering the day you two met. 

It was summer and you were both 12. School was soon to start and you had a lot of summer homework to catch up on. You couldn't concentrate on anything so you took a walk and you found an empty bench which overlooked the Han river. Sitting down to study, a boy came running past and stood on your project. His apology was too help you re do it and you two have been best friends ever since. 

With a smile on your face once again,you soon became overwhelmed by a wave of exhaustion. Noticing this, Jinki lead you into his bedroom and lay you down.

“Sing to me please” You begged, voice nothing but a whisper but seconds later his soft and reassuring voice filled your ears as you closed your eyes.

Jinki finished the song and got up to leave you to sleep, but before he did he softly placed his lips to your forehead before whispering “I love you, Y/N”


End file.
